Mark and a fever don't match
by Friends-are-Forever 101
Summary: When Mark gets a fever, Roger freaks out. A short story with ANGEL!:
1. Chapter 1

Mark woke up at five-thirty in the morning so he could go to work at Buzz Line. He opened his eyes only to discover he felt like crap. He had a headache, aching limbs, and he was pretty sure he was running a fever. "Crap." He said some what sitting up. He felt heat trapped in his body. He coughed so hard his throat started to ache too. He peeked out the door to see if Roger was awake. He wasn't. He hated it when he was sick. Roger would always force him to go to bed and he'd call everyone, then they'd all come over with medicine or something. He put on his sweater, jacket, and scarf and headed slowly out the door. His shoulders sagged and he felt like he was about to pass out. He couldn't stop coughing and his nose was really starting to run. On his way to work he was surprised to see Angel. Unfortunately for Mark, Angel spotted him. She was in drag as usual. She walked up to Mark and immediately noticed how bad he looked.

"Mark, no offense, but you look like crap. Are you alright?" he coughed and tried to suppress his sore throat,

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Angel felt his forehead and he was scalding hot.

"Mark tell me you're just out to get medicine. You have a major fever! I don't think you should go to work today."

"Well…" Mark hesitated.

"C'mon, you're going home."

"But I-"

"No buts." Angel took Mark's scarf and dragged his neck all the way back to the loft. She took the key from Mark and pulled his scarf up the stairs and into the loft. When Angel finally released his scarf he examined it to make sure that it wasn't stretched out.

"Geez, Angel did you tug hard enough?" he asked loudly enough to wake Roger.

"Sorry honey, I needed you to stay here. You don't want to have to go to the hospital would you?" Angel asked apologetically. She was right though, Mark had hated hospitals ever since he was three. Just then Roger walked in and asked,

"What's this I hear about a hospital?"

"Mark's sick and he needs to lie down," Angel exclaimed calmly, "He tried to get away with going to work today, fortunately I found him before he could get there."

"Mark you dumb ass! Why'd you try to go to work when you're sick?" Roger asked angrily.

"I guess I didn't want you to overreact." He said hoarsely

"OVERREACT!!!!! I'M GOING TO FREAKIN LOSE MY MIND IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS INTO YOUR BED!!!!"

"Okay, okay no need to yell." He said almost running to his room. Angel was silent, she'd never seen anyone blow up like that before.

"Wow, Roger you seem, what's the word, tense." Angel said trying not to run out the door screaming.

"Well. He shouldn't be in the streets with a fever!"

"O come on Roger, he was just trying to keep you from worrying."

"Whatever." Roger said trying not to admit anything.

"Well I'm going to head over to the store and pick up some medicine for Mark, later." Angel said heading out the door. Great now all Roger had to do was apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

Roger hesitantly approached Mark's door to hear him coughing. He knocks hard on the door waiting for response.

"What do you want?" he heard Mark croak from inside. Roger rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to apolo- I wanted to know what you were thinking going out when you knew you were sick?" he made up. He couldn't muster saying the two key words to apologizing. He heard Mark sigh,

"I didn't want you to freak out on me like always, but I can see that logic didn't work." He said hoarsely. Roger tried the door knob, but it was locked.

"Mark Cohen, open this door right now!" Roger yelled at his friend.

"So you can yell at me some more? I don't think so." He said defiantly. Roger shook the door knob some more.

"Mark if you don't open this door I'll break your camera." Roger threatened.

"Wait what? I thought my camera was in here." He heard Mark moving inside his room looking for his beloved camera.

"Nope, it's right here along with your scarf." Roger said, "Maybe I could destroy your precious scarf while I'm at it." Roger heard the lock on the door click and he let himself into Mark's room.

"Happy now" Mark asked sarcastically.

"Yup" Roger replied plainly.

"So what was so important you threatened to destroy my camera?" Mark asked Roger.

"I'd rather not have a conversation behind a door." He remarked in an obvious tone.

"Oh please, you've had conversations behind doors before." Mark reminded his friend, "What's really bothering you?"

"Isn't this supposed to be about you?" Roger snapped.

"You're the one who NEEDED to be in here; I wanted a reason." Mark noted.

"I would destroy your stuff, is that not reason enough?" he asked. There was a short pause between the two.

"Where's Angel?" Mark asked.

"Getting medicine for your sick ass" Roger said meanly.

"Excuse me; I didn't know getting sick was a crime." Mark said sarcastically.

"What is it with you and sarcasm?" Roger asked angrily.

"What is it with you and anger?" Mark asked just as angered. Roger paused, realizing this was getting worse rather than better.

"Look…I'm…..I'm…I'm-" Mark interrupted

"You're, you're you're…" he teased his best friend.

"I'msorryIfreakedoutonyouit'sjustthatIcare!" Roger said quickly. Mark had a confused look.

"Roger, I'm sick and my ears aren't what they are usually, but even if they were I don't think I could've understood that." Mark said

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you…it's just that I…I c…care." Roger said slower as he turned red. Mark smirked at his roommate.

"It's okay Rog; I know how hard it is for you to apologize." Mark said simply; yet he was still surprised to hear those words come from Roger. The two heard the loft door open and heard,

"I come bearing cold medicine!" the two men smirked at Angel's positive attitude. They left Mark's room and found Angel taking out a load of bottles.

"Angel it's a cold, one bottle would have done enough." Mark said right as he coughed.

"You can't be too careful with a cough like that!" Angel remarked happily. "Now sit down and take your medicine mister!" she ordered giving Mark a bottle. Roger chuckled at Angel's forceful nature to take care of others in need. "Now have we got our little dispute over with?" Angel asked Roger.

"Yeah, Angel, we're alright." Roger answered.

"Good, because I was about to call Joanne to represent you both in a trial" Angel said sarcastically. She turned on her heels and looked to where Mark was sitting. "Marcus Cohen, you take that medicine right now!" Angel ordered. Mark had not tried to open the bottle since Angel shoved it at him. Roger got his guitar and started playing Musetta's waltz while he watched Angel force feed Mark the dose of medicine.


End file.
